Como tu ninguna
by GreenEyes5
Summary: Se acercó un poco más a ella y puso su oído en su pecho, y trato de acompasar su corazón con el de ella. Pero ya estaban unidos, sus corazones latían al mismo son. TERMINADO!


Hacía frío pero nunca nadie pudo negar que aquella tarde fue diferente, el  
cielo brillaba sin necesidad del sol, olía a tierra mojada como si  
estuviera a punto de llover, el rocío brillaba en las rosas como cristales;  
y dos personas se encontraban a las orillas del lago:  
...cariño... Sabes que?- dijo un muchacho de cabellos de azabache  
...diversión... Que?- murmuró una pelirroja sentada entre sus piernas  
...Suspiro... te amo- respondió al oído el muchacho, y ella no pudo evitar  
sonrojarse.  
...Sonrisa... y yo a ti  
...cerrando los ojos... sabes que? .murmuro.-Lo sé... me amas  
...risa... no te iba a decir eso  
...carcajada... vamos no juegues conmigo Potter  
...asombro... Potter?  
... sonrisa... es tu apellido no?- sintió que el muchacho se paraba  
...tono de reproche... entonces es mentira cuando decías que me amabas - y  
dio la espalda a la pelirroja  
...insistencia... OH vamos!!  
...sarcasmo... déjame, después de todo no me amas!!!- la pelirroja se para  
y lo abraza por la espalda  
...siguiéndole el juego... si te amo... que tengo que hacer para que me  
creas?- dijo la muchacha con tono herido pero sonriendo.  
...picardía... un beso no estaría mal  
...suspicacia... estas tratando de seducirme Potter? - el muchacho voltea  
...sonrisa... depende, eres seducible?  
...altanería... no  
...tristeza... me lo imaginé  
Ambos sonrieron, siempre que tenían la oportunidad hacían este tipo de  
juegos solo para terminar fundidos en un beso. Y no fue diferente esta vez.  
...emoción... vamos a ver si ahora dices lo mismo- dijo el muchacho tan  
cerca de su boca y tan lejos a la vez, con sus manos rodeando su espalda, y  
su cuerpo muy junto al de ella.  
...bromeando... Por dios Potter sedúceme de una vez!!!- dijo ella riendo y  
colocando sus manos al rededor de su cuello. Carcajadas. Y finalmente la  
espera terminó. Dulce como la miel comenzó el beso, profundo como el océano  
terminó.  
...Azorados... te amo  
...Carcajadas.... La muchacha empezó a correr a la entrada del Castillo, se  
perdió de vista en unos segundos, pero años de conocimiento guiaron al  
muchacho a la torre oeste.  
...emoción... MARCO- gritó el muchacho  
...Agotamiento...POLO- se oyó el grito de la muchacha.  
Subió las escaleras y se asomó al balcón. Ahí estaba. Para ese entonces ya  
había oscurecido y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos. Y  
la vio de un modo diferente, fue ahí cuando lo supo, la amaría por el resto  
de su vida, porque sabía que podía ver el amanecer en sus ojos más bello  
aún, porque sabía que no temería mas al decir "te amo" sin ser  
correspondido, muchas cosas que solo el sabía que existían si estaba junto  
a ella, porque sabía que con ella empezaba su vida y con ella terminaría.  
Se acercó y la beso intensidad.  
Con solo una mirada y el contacto entre sus labios ella también lo supo, lo  
amaría de por vida.  
Y el beso se profundizó, y no les fue suficiente.  
Y los cuerpos se juntaron, y no les fue suficiente.  
Y sus manos se acariciaron, y no les fue suficiente.  
Y sus ropas quitaron, y no les fue suficiente.  
Pero sus cuerpos se unieron, y lo entendieron,  
Sus almas gemelas habían encontrado.  
  
Amaneció un nuevo día, y los rayos del sol iluminaron su cara. Dos personas  
abrazadas sintiéndose uno, yacían en la cama de aquella habitación. El  
muchacho despierto le contemplaba.  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
  
El rostro de la muchacha reflejaba felicidad. Su piel es tan suave, pensó  
él, y su olor es embriagante, su delicadeza impresionante.  
  
While you're far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
  
Pensó que nunca podría vivir sin ella, sin los rulos al final de su  
cabello, sin las pecas de sus hombros, sin las sonrisas del desayuno, sin  
su mirada intensa, sin sus sonrojos, sin sus peleas, sin lo dulce de sus  
labios.  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,  
  
Y se atrevió a susurrar: -Aun no entiendo como lo hiciste. Cada mañana me  
despierto pensando en ti, y en las noches sueño contigo. Todo me recuerda a  
ti. El fuego a tu cabello, los chocolates a tus labios, la brisa a tus  
caricias tan suaves pero agradables.  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes,  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
No imagino mi vida sin ti, pensar en una noche estrellada sin que tu estas  
a mi lado observando al cielo, pensar en leer un libro sin comentarlo  
contigo cuando termine.  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes,  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
Cause I'd miss you baby,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,  
  
Me has hecho dependiente de ti, me has hecho querer ser un hombre mejor. Si  
supieras cuanto amor siento en mi interior te asustarías. Quiero lo mejor  
para ti. Nunca dejare de amarte.  
  
Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
  
Te amo- y se acomodó en la cama, paso una mano por su cintura y aspiro su  
olor- no sabes cuanto te amo  
  
I'd still miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
Se acercó un poco más a ella y puso su oído en su pecho, y trato de  
acompasar su corazón con el de ella. Pero ya estaban unidos, sus corazones  
latían al mismo son.  
  
Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating,  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
  
En ese momento el corazón de ella empezó a latir rápidamente, asustado  
levanto sus ojos para ver su cara. Una sonrisa mas evidente se había  
formado en ella, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Su corazón temió, y sino  
es mía esa sonrisa, si no es mío ese sonrojo? Pensó.  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing,  
And then I kiss your eyes,  
  
...emoción... Marco- suspiró ella, y el corazón del joven se calmó  
...alivio... Polo- susurró él en su oído, y vio la sonrisa aun más  
brillante en su cara. Soplo suavecito en su cuello, le encantaba el efecto  
que tenía en la piel de su amada. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos.  
...suspiro...hola  
...sonrisa... hola  
...susurro... pensé que había sido un sueño  
...confianza... lo nuestro nunca será un sueño  
  
And thank God we're together,  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever,  
Forever and ever.  
  
Y cerraron sus ojos, y unieron sus dos almas en un beso. El comienzo de su  
amor eterno estaba marcado. Nunca se hablaría de el sin mencionar el nombre  
de ella. Nunca se felicitaría a ella sin felicitarlo a el. Cinco años  
después, nadie pensó que terminarían como lo hicieron.  
  
And I don't wanna miss one smile,  
I don't wanna miss one kiss,  
  
...nervios... te casarías conmigo?  
...sorpresa.... sí, te amo  
...emoción... y yo a ti  
  
I just wanna be with you,  
Right here with you, just like this,  
  
...sin descripción... estoy embarazada  
...sorpresa... voy a ser papá?  
...nervios... sí  
...sin descripción... no lo puedo creer!! Por dios te amo tanto  
  
I just wanna hold you close,  
And feel your heart so close to mine,  
  
Ahora sus tumbas yacen juntas en un cementerio, un amigo va a llevarle  
flores a diario. Fueron famosos. Y están en el cielo, disfrutando juntos  
del paraíso .Todos en el mundo mágico conocen la bella historia de amor  
de...  
  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all the rest of time  
  
...Los Potter...  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
Cause I'd miss you baby,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
I'd still miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing. 


End file.
